Cadena de Odio
by Aanggi Lee
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando te enamoras de tú enemigo? ¿Pasara lo mismo que con Romeo ' Julieta?


Hola Fanficteroos'Espero que anden muy bien &' aqui les dejo mi gran inspiración, todo surgió de un sueño ((: Ya verán más cosas mías por aqui, así que estare un buen rato .. ¡ENJOY!

Romeo &' Julieta dejó una marca en todos los corazones, posiblemente esta sea la tipica historia, pero eso aún no es seguro ... Ambos se aman y a la ves se odian, un solo error puede ser fatal y hacer que todo el mundo caiga en pedazos

* * *

><p><strong>Cadena de Odio<strong>

**Capítulo 1: Presentimientos**

Asustada estaba, Llevaba meses sin salir de ese lugar y de nuevo sin poder descansar, escuchando todos esos gritos provenientes de afuera.

– ¿Cómo es que me encuentro en esta situación? – Pensé

Algo me saco de mis pensamientos, como un balde de agua helada.

– Sabes no es tan malo, cuando salgamos de este agujero vamos a poder disfrutar de nuevo ese radiante sol en nuestros rostros y podremos disfrutar de un rico almuerzo ¿te parece? –

Desesperada me sentía de escuchar siempre la misma frase "Pronto saldremos", "No te preocupes, aquí estoy para protegerte". No era posible que llevásemos más de 3 meses encerradas aquí, teniendo que racionar la comida y sin tener mucho espacio para poder estirar los pies, y sobre todo, sin poder disfrutar de todo lo que un día fue mi "HOGAR". Mi vida cambio desde el momento en que conociese al hombre que me haría miserable, y tendría que estar en estas circunstancias.

Un Gaona, no lo podía creer, sabía que vivía por esos rumbos pero nunca pensé que eso me pudiese afectar de tal manera.

"Estoy harta de escuchar susurrar y saber que no pueden escucharme gritar."

-Kagome –

Todo comenzó un día cualquiera, Llegaba de la escuela con Houyo, algo muy usual ya que... bueno es mi mejor amigo, o al menos eso creía.

– ¿Difícil la clase no lo crees? – pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¡No lo creo! , Solo estuvo algo pesada para algunos. Después de todo, fui la única que conteste a todas esas preguntas.

– Si, supongo… Fue gracioso ver la cara de todos cuando contestabas pues, ya que bueno, eres popular y todos creen que por ello no te debes esforzar en la escuela – Dijo Houyo un tanto divertido.

Ese día no me encontraba muy tolerante a las bromas que realizaban mis amigos así que lo voltee a ver de una manera muy fría, cosa que por un momento lo perturbo y luego volvió a mostrase neutral.

– Sabes no fue mi intención decir eso, pero bueno es la verdad no lo crees… todos piensan que la belleza es más importante que la inteligencia y se asombran al saber que tú tienes ambas –

– Supongo – Dije mientras trataba que en mi mirada no se mostrara la tristeza que empezaba a embargar mi alma y a dejarla vacía como cada noche antes de la hora de dormir.

Recuerdo que dejamos ese tema inconcluso ya que el logro percibir la tristeza que sentía, así que me tomo de la mano y llegamos a la gran puerta de madera, (entrada del lugar donde yo habitaba) y así entramos relajados ya que teníamos que hacer tarea y no teníamos ningún apuro en comenzarla.

Íbamos hablando de lo que sucedió en el día y llegamos a mi "ENORME" Casa como Houyo decía.

– Bien, Llegamos – Dije sin muchos ánimos, ya que no me gustaba estar en mi casa.

– Sabes no sé porque no te gusta estar aquí, si hay cosas realmente interesantes por hacer.

– JA! – Solté una risotada, ya que eso me había causado mucha gracia. – Es solo que no me siento como yo, hay algo que me impide que haga cosas, sé que puedo hacer algo realmente grande en mi vida y lamentablemente siento que tiene que ver en algo una familia la cual me va a traer muchos problemas.

– Bueno si tú lo dices… pero te refieres a algo que tiene que ver con…? – Dijo Houyo esa oración temiendo que fuese lo que él pensaba.

– Efectivamente – Afirme – Tiene que ver algo sobre un amor, no estoy segura de que tipo sea, pero en algo si te puedo asegurar, me va a traer muchos problemas e incluso… no lo sé supongo que la muerte.

Houyo se quedó algo pensativo durante el trayecto cosa que era de lo más raro para mí; ya que bueno estaba acostumbrada a que el siempre llenara los espacios en blanco y la falta de conversación.

Así que al ver que este por ninguna razón reaccionaba decidí ser quien diera el primer paso por primera y última vez en la vida.

– ¡Oye! ¿Qué te sucede? – Pregunte con algo de misterio y rápidamente se fue desvaneciendo al ver la cara de confundido que había puesto mi amigo

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Yo? –

– Sonreí al ver que volvía a ser el mismo; despistado y alegre Christian que desde siempre conocía. – ¿Y a ti que te sucede es como si las neuronas del cerebro te estuviesen fallando un poco últimamente no lo crees?

"¿No me ves?, estoy ante tus ojos; Aquí en pedazos, me dejó en su mente.

– Houyo –

Pensé que todo estaba bien en mi vida; Creía que lo tenía todo… pero estaba muy equivocada o tal vez no quería ver todo lo que ocurría a mí alrededor.

– Pues bien… llegamos, desgraciadamente hemos llegado – Dije sin mucho ánimo ya que nunca me había gustado estar en mi casa.

– Sí, pero tú lo dices de una forma tan… no lo sé, es como si no quisieras estar aquí.

– En realidad no quiero pero, pues no tengo opciones, mi padre me ha dicho que mientras esté en su trabajo tengo que estar aquí metida todo el día y lo peor es que él va a llegar a las 12:00pm el día de hoy –

Entramos a la casa y ahí ya me estaban esperando para comer.

– ¡Oh! Cariño llegaste, ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela? – Dijo Teresa la cocinera.

– Pues como siempre – Dije un tanto acomplejada.

– Bien niña, ¡pues qué esperas y ya vente a comer, Hice tú platillo favorito! Hice una rica Lasaña de 5 quesos acompañada de una ensalada verde y un agua de Alfalfa –

– ¡Vaya! Sí que te esmeraste mucho realizando este festín; ¿Pero te importaría si antes de comer voy a darme un baño? –

– No, Claro que no… ¡Ve! Y yo mientras preparo todo para cuando bajes y mientras tú amiguito puede ir comiendo. – Dijo Mirando algo despectivamente a Houyo, pero no le tome importancia ya que hacía lo mismo, con todas las personas que no eran de la familia.

Iba camino a mi habitación, estaba deseosa de quitarme todas las malas vibras de el día de hoy, cuando siento que alguien viene detrás de mí y al voltear suelto un grito a aterrorizo hasta el pequeño shippo.

– ¿¡Y tú qué haces aquí! –

– Bueno pensé que querías compañía –

– ¡OH! Si quiero compañía en la regadera no vaya a ser que me sienta sola –

– Jajá, No planeaba asustarte de esa manera, solo quería ver si todo estaba bien –

– ¡PUES SI TODO ESTA BIEN! ¿¡PERO QUE TU NO DEBERIAS ESTAR CON TERESA! – No podía controlar mi tono de voz, ya que Houyo me había dado un susto de muerte y no me gustaba la manera en la que se comportaba últimamente.

– ¡O…ye! Calma mira que yo solo me sentí muy raro al estar con esa señora en la cocina y tú viste como me trato así que no deberías de estar gritando –

– Bien lo siento – Vi la cara que había puesto él y no quería darle el gusto de que había ganado esta vez así que agregue algo y su expresión cambio drásticamente – Ella trata a todos así, ya deberías de haberte acostumbrado ¿No te parece?

En mi mente aún reía, Por alguna extraña razón al día tenía la necesidad de sentirme inferior a alguien por lo menos cinco minutos; Cosa que sabía, Estaba mal hacerlo pero el hecho de que fuera algo prohibido me hacía sentir tan bien, era una especie de excitación algo que solo yo podía entender.

– ¡Está bien!, Me voy con ella; Pero si algo llegase a pasar tú tendrás la culpa.

Vi cómo se alejaba y se empezaba a formar una sonrisa algo picara y me sentí un poco extraña pero no le di mucha importancia.

"Quiero Volar lejos, Donde el sol y la lluvia caigan sobre mi rostro lavando toda mi vergüenza."

– Kagome –

* * *

><p>Gracias a todos los leectores, Espero y les agrade este pequeño pedazo de historia, Las Frases no son mías pertenecen a canciónes espero que les agrade y un Saludo a ... Tú nombre' Haha<p>

Espero contar con sus comentarios.


End file.
